Takebayashi
| image = | birthdate = June 10 | gender = Male | age = Part I: 15-18 Part II: 19-21 | status = Young and Kickin | height = Part I: 6'1" (185 cm) Part II: 6'5" (195 cm) | weight = Part I: 176 lbs (80 kg) Part II: 187 lbs (85kg) | blood type = AB-negative Oni Blood | classification = Sensor Type Hunter-nin | beast = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Land of Snow | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = | family = | rank = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Ice Release | tota = | mora = | hiden = Forgotten Path of the Oni | nature = Wind Release Water Release Ice Release | jutsu = Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique Oni Transubstantiation Art All-Consuming Oni Buddhaic Oni Pilgrimage Dance of the Oni Ice Release: Ice Release: Ice Release: Byakko Style: Byakko Style: | tools = }} ---- ---- more commonly known as the Archetype of the World's Problems (輿地悩みの元型, Yoichi Nayami no Genkai), is a legendary samurai hailing from Yukigakure. As the last wielder of a legendary affinity, Takebayashi was considered a prodigy that was found once in a millennium by the villagers and was considered their final hope of returning to greatness. He was a boy who had a perfect childhood, including a supportive family who put forth their best effort to let him live his dreams. Alas, the human race is one that does not know how to maintain good things. As word got around of someone being able to use the infamous Ice Release thought to be long extinct, it caught wildfire throughout the entire nation eventually reaching neighboring nations, trouble was brewing slowly but surely. On an awfully misty day, Takebayashi was returning on his way home from the academy, barely holding in the excitement of telling his parents what had happened in the academy on that day. As he got closer to his house, the mist thickened and it became even harder for him to see. Because it was December, he thought nothing of it and just slowly continued his voyage towards their house, a quite foolish and naive action indeed. Once he arrived at his house, he felt an indomitable presence that paralyzed him in fear, an unprecedented amount of Killing Intent washed over him during that moment. As he slowly opened the door to see what was exuding this presence, as if the fog had been cleared and washed away, he saw what was in front of him clearer than day. The first thing that caught his eye was the three Kirigakure shinobi in the center of the room, the second thing that reached his eyes was what was his family that was located right next to the shinobi, lifeless and unmoving. As he looked even closer into the pile of bodies, he noticed the lifeless body of his three-year-old brother, in that singular moment the room dropped over 2000 Fahrenheit. In that very moment, the boy known as Takebayashi died, yet a new entity was born. With all stripped from him, Takebayashi fell down a dark path paved by an innumerable amount of bloodshed and chaos. He shouldered the darkness of the world and embraced it with open arms, a victim of the perpetual cycle of hatred. The ultimate sacrifice, broken at a young age and turned into a weapon of no emotion. His sociopathic tendencies caught the eye of a certain organization where he would fall down the path of a murderer and avenger. His icy gaze scared off many of his former peers, a testament of his rebirth and lack of compassion even for those who he once adored. During this time of his life, he viewed himself as the world's enemy as a man who sought the revival of E.N.D. His ambitious and arrogant dream of becoming the Yukikage and leader to the people had completely died with his fall into depravity. That childish goal has been replaced with his ambition to completely destroy the ninshū spread by the sage, what he wished for was bringing forth world peace by stripping all of the corrupt power they have endorsed and relied on. To him, it did not matter what the world may have thought of him, he would be the final sacrifice so another wouldn't have to endure the pain of being born into a world filled with the moral corruption that came with power. Don't get it twisted, he was no saint, he was merely a man who witnessed the darkness and cruelty of the shinobi world and wanted nothing but to crush it by all means, even if it meant sacrificing several thousand innocent souls. Appearance Personality Background Origins of the Fudō Myō-ō, Takebayashi Fill Thy's Bottomlesss Gullet, Hyakki Yagyō Enigmatic Arrival, Sanakudōgakure Walking the Path of Salvation and Glory As the Melancholy Haze of Thy's Heart Enshrouds Thy Long Forseen Clash, Takebayashi versus Tsuna Watanabe Finding the Hachidaimyō-ō Abilities